


Our First Chirstmas

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Series: Thiam One Shots [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam Dunbar, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Gone Wrong, Christmas Presents, Cute Liam Dunbar, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Good Nolan Holloway, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Pack Bonding, Protective Liam Dunbar, Protective Theo Raeken, Puppy Pack, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, mentions of minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: Thiam and the rest of the puppy pack just want a peaceful Christmas, but nothing ever happens just the way it is supposed to in Beacon Hills.TW: mentions of previous character death, mentions of blood
Relationships: Alec/Nolan (Teen Wolf), Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Series: Thiam One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758841
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Our First Chirstmas

“Well, Merry Christmas,” Theo muttered, hands chained to the wall. His heart or Tara’s heart that is, was beating out of his chest as much as he tried to stop the tears before they fell. He could feel them lying on his cheek. They took the one thing from him that could make him actually feel something.

“You too, Theo, you too,” Nolan mumbled, trying to twist his wrists out of the restraints. He felt blood dripping down his arms, but he knew him getting loose might be their only chance. 

“What do you think they want?” Corey looked up, trying to slide closer to Mason. 

“Well, apparently Liam,” Mason answered, pulling his chains closer to the chameleon.

“Why did they take all of us then?” Alec cried, clearly shaking. The younger boy was scared; you could see it.

“Because they know if they didn’t take us off guard, I would kill them if they laid one hand on him,” Theo answered. 

“They want his blood; I heard them say it,” Corey whispered.

“But Alec is a werewolf too, why did they not take him as well?” Nolan looked up.

“He’s not an alpha,” Theo rolled his eyes, “Nolan, I don’t think you are going to get out of those.”

“I’m the only one they are at least loose on; I’m going to get out.”

“We are going to get out of here and rescue him,” Mason stated. 

Theo sat there in silence, trying to figure out something, he had to save him. He looked down at his wrist, the leather bracelet he had made for their relationship was staring back up at him. He had a matching one made for Liam; the first Christmas present he had ever given someone. He had to break out. 

(19 hours earlier)

“Good morning!” Liam jumped up in bed as soon as he woke up. 

“Li, it’s six AM, go back to sleep,” Theo growled, rolling over, attempting to pull the covers over his head. 

“It’s Christmas, Theo!” Liam pulled the blanket off of him.

“Actually, it’s December 25th, the holiday is an abstract commercial scheme to cure seasonal depression for one day,” Theo muttered. 

“But you get to spend time with family, friends, you can feel the love and joy in the air, you watch pretty lights, give and receive presents, eat Christmas cookies, and sing Christmas carols, it’s the best time of the year,” Liam smiled.

“What are you a Christmas spokesperson? If you haven’t figured it out, I haven’t had a Merry Christmas since I’ve been eight.”

“Well, we are about ready to change that,” Liam smirked, kissing the chimera on the lips. 

Three months, they have been together for three months. After a few days of Liam’s annoying pleas, he agreed to move into the Dunbar-Geyer household. He started working for Deaton, helping out Liam and his friends, pushing his past aside. He didn’t even know what happened a week or so after the pack rescued Alec, everyone left Beacon Hills for college, Paris, and whatever Argent and Derek decided to hunt down. Liam was left in charge, but he wasn’t alone. Sure, Parrish, Stilinski, and Deaton were still in town, but Liam needed a pack. Mason, Corey, and Theo were at his side; they quickly drug Alec into their little puppy pack as Stiles decided to call it. Nolan kind of just started following them around, having no one left. Until the first supernatural threat happened, he saved Alec by shooting an arrow into a vampire’s leg. After that, they officially accepted him as a member of their “pack.” Everything seemed to be looking up, a few small fights against rouge hunters, a random supernatural with vengeance coming through town, it wasn’t until a new alpha decided to try to take over Beacon Hills. Malicious intent, various murders of citizens, the puppy pack had no choice, but to fight against him. Theo jumped on him after Liam was promptly thrown off the werewolf’s back, except the man was strong. He quickly pinned Theo to the ground, cutting off his oxygen. He was pretty sure he saw Tara’s figure as his vision began to fade; he was that close to death. Suddenly, the grasp released, and Theo took in a breath. Nolan and Alec quickly pulled him up as they were all staring at the sight in front of them. The chimera regained his barring, staring at the dead body of the alpha. A certain former beta, standing over him blood on his claws, tears in his eyes. He looked at Liam as his eyes flashed up red and walked up to him wrapping him in his arms. Liam saved his life, sacrificing his innocence for him. As soon as Theo’s hands touch his, his eyes returned to his usual light blue. 

“Thank you, Little Wolf,” Theo hugged him tighter as Liam collapsed into his arms. 

“I couldn’t let him kill you. I-I.”

“Love you,” Theo leaned down kissing him. 

Liam accepted it, and they have been together ever since. 

Liam jumped out of bed, throwing a marron sweater and jeans at Theo as he slid into a flannel and jeans himself. He looked adorable as he ran downstairs, greeting his parents who had coffee already made. Theo accepted a cup from Dr.Geyer.

“He’s been like on Christmas since he could walk,” Jenna laughed. 

“I have a present for you; I want to give you first,” Theo stood up as Liam stared at him. 

“I told you; you didn’t have to get me anything,” Liam muttered as Theo held out a small box.

Liam tore it open, staring at the leather band, “it’s beautiful, thank you.”

“I got a matching one; that way you know we always have each other,” Theo smiled. 

Liam rubbed his hand over, the words “being the bait” engraved across it. 

“I have something for you too,” Liam smiled.

Theo smirked as he opened the red bag the alpha handed him, a small picture of the two of them after Liam’s lacrosse game stamped on a key chain for the chimera’s keys then a strange pendant on a gold chain. It looked like a lightning bolt. 

“What is this?” Theo asked him, as Liam pulled his own out of his shirt. 

“A pack symbol, Scott and Derek told me I should get one,” Liam smiled, “welcome to my pack.”

Theo, the emotionless chimera, felt tears coming out of his eyes. He had a pack. He didn’t deserve this, but here he was his soulmate wrapped in his arms, a pack behind him. 

“Are you crying?”

“Shut up, Little Wolf,” Theo laughed as he kissed him. 

It was beautiful, a wonderful morning. They opened presents, watched a Christmas movie, decorated gingerbread houses. They went over to Nolan’s house in the afternoon, both the boy’s parents were out of town on a business trip, and of course, they couldn’t let him spend Christmas alone. Mason and Corey escaped the Hewitt’s insane Christmas celebration. Alec hopped out of the McCall’s household. It was just the puppy pack for the evening. Liam gave them their necklaces, smiles across everyone’s faces. It should have been a great night, but it’s Beacon Hills, nothing is ever normal. 

There was a knock at the door; Alec jumped up to answer it. It was too late, by the time Theo smelled wolfsbane.

“Alec, wait!” 

The door was sprung open as ten hunters stormed through. Alec was instantly taken out by a cloth dosed in wolfsbane over his nose. Nolan pulled up his bow, but two hunters managed to shoot him in the stomach before he could pull it back. Corey grabbed Mason, attempting to go invisible, but a hunter threw wolfsbane over them, knocking Corey out instantly while Mason was knocked over the head with a butt of a gun. Theo shifted, but he noticed the majority of the hunters were after him and Liam. Theo tried to fight, but two wolfsbane bullets in his chest quickly knocked him out. He didn’t even know what happened to Liam. 

He woke up in a dim warehouse chained to a wall. Theo glanced down at his chest, the wolfsbane was burned out and bandaged. He glanced at the other four boys, still unconscious when he noticed Liam was missing. They weren’t planning on killing them, or they would have left the wolfsbane in his chest. 

“Nolan, Nolan,” Theo whispered in a harsh tone, hoping to wake the boy closest to him up.

Nolan’s eyes slowly opened, “Theo, where are we?”

“I don’t know, what time is it?” Theo looked down at Nolan’s watch.

“One AM,” Nolan muttered, “that was five hours ago at my house.”

Alec screamed, waking up to their voices.

“Alec, we are okay,” Nolan whispered.

“We are chained to a wall.”

“But our wounds are clean,” Theo shrugged, “where is Liam is the question?”

Corey and Mason quickly woke up soon after Alec’s panic. 

“Liam!” Corey woke up, shouting his name.

“Do you know where he is?” Theo glanced over.

“They took him out; I woke up as they brought us into this building. Before they knocked me out again, they took him somewhere else,” Corey muttered.

Theo tried to find the boy’s heartbeat in the building. He did, but what he heard scared him. It was slowing down; they were killing him. 

About an hour had passed before Theo muttered Merry Christmas. They had about all given up. Nolan’s bondages were the only ones that weren’t digging into his skin, but they were still too tight to break out. 

After Theo sat in silence, he looked down at the necklace Liam had given them. Their pack symbol, they were a pack, and their alpha needed them. He finally came up with a plan. He saw Mason and Corey finally get close enough to touch; he looked over at Nolan.

“Nolan, see what Mason and Corey did? Come over to me,” Theo looked at him.

Nolan had no clue what he was planning, but he just began to slowly move over towards the chimera. He was finally close enough for the chimera to grab him. Theo slid his claw in between the bondage and Nolan’s wrist. He didn’t have much leverage, but this was for Liam. He managed to pull enough strength to break it, letting Nolan free. The chain was broken; Nolan quickly used the sharp edge to cut open Theo’s chains. Theo and he let the other three free as they stared at each other unsure of what to do next. 

“There’s a giant metal, locked door,” Alec shrugged. 

“You’re a werewolf,” Theo sneered, bringing his elbow down on the door, quickly breaking the lock.

Two guards were standing there, but this time the puppy pack was prepared. Corey was already invisible, taking one of them out as Alec and Theo took down the other one. Theo began to follow Liam’s heartbeat as Corey grabbed him, to let them both disappear. Nolan and Mason grabbed the guards’ guns for protection as Alec’s claws were out. They lucked out half the hunters were gone for the evening, leaving Liam in the guard of three hunters. They approached the door. Theo looked in, and his heart dropped. His Liam was slumped in a chair, blood being pumped out of the alpha’s body. He had minutes left. Theo broke the lock as three hunters were prepared to attack them. They weren’t going to be taken off guard again. Theo and Corey tag teamed one while Mason and Alec fought another. Nolan was holding his own until the hunter knocked out his legs. Alec quickly turned taking the hunter out before she laid a hand on him. They were in the clear. 

Theo stared at the machine unsure of how to take it out of Liam’s vein. He asked for Nolan’s jacket, then took a breath pulling out the thick needle. He quickly wrapped the cloth around Liam’s arm to stop him from bleeding out. He began to take his pain but had to quickly stop there was too much pain. He had to stay on his feet. 

“Mason, grab his blood,” Theo instructed him.

“Where even are we?” None of us have our phones,” Corey looked at him.

“I know, we just have to find a hospital.”

They quickly went to find an exit as they heard footsteps. Claws extended again; guns were pulled up as the figures turned the corner. 

“Hey, it’s us,” Scott said through ragged breaths. 

“Scott?” Theo looked up to Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Parrish, Malia, Derek, and Argent standing there. 

“We went to Nolan’s house when Alec never came up and found it destroyed. We went to look for you, luckily Liam put trackers in those,” Scott looked up at him, pointing at the necklaces.

“Hey, we need to get him to a hospital,” Argent looked up in a rush after he went over to check out Liam in Theo’s arms. 

They all ran out; they were in an empty warehouse about five miles out of Beacon Hills. About three hours later, Liam had his blood back in his body. Theo was asleep in the hospital bed beside him. Mason and Corey slumped on the windowsill seat. Alec and Nolan were intertwined on two chairs. Scott and Malia were keeping watch at the door with Stiles and Lydia sitting right outside. Argent, Parrish, and Derek were already out arresting the hunters. 

Liam finally stirred, pulling Theo out of his slumber. He quickly grabbed the boy’s hand as the alpha’s eyes opened.

“Hey,” Liam muttered.

“You’re okay,” Theo rubbed his hair as everyone else woke up. 

Liam nodded, “I knew we would be.”

Theo smiled, “sorry, your Christmas got ruined, Little Wolf.”

“Actually, that was the best Christmas I ever had.”

“You got your blood pulled out of your body.”

“Yes, but it was my first Christmas with you,” Liam smiled as he leaned over to kiss the chimera.

“I love you, Liam.”

“Merry Christmas, Theo.”


End file.
